"The Ringing in My Ear"
About '''"The Ringing in My Ear" '''is the fourth tale in the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a man begins hearing a strange ringing noise in his ear. Written by S.H. Cooper, it has a runtime of 14:10 and was performed by David Ault, Erika Sanderson, James Cleveland, and David Cummings. It is the 1011th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A anesthesiologist, Barrister, is awoken in the middle of the night by a police officer, who informs him that his daughter Emily was beaten, raped, and left for dead in an alley on her college campus. As him and his wife drive to the hospital, he begins hearing a series of beeping noises in his ear. Emily is in a coma for three days. As Barrister sits by her bedside, the beeping noises continue. She wakes up a few days later and is expected to make a full recovery over the course of the next few months. Though she is initially depressed and catatonic, after intense training, she is able to return mostly to her normal, happy self. She even goes back to school. However, she tells the police that she can't remember anything about her attacker. The beeping noise continues in Barrister's ear, even after he gets it looked at by his hospital's head doctor, Dr. Gladson. Emily visits him for lunch one day before suddenly seeing someone and quickly leaving. He looks behind and sees Dr. Gladson's grandson Victor eating at a nearby table. That night, he confronts his daughter, who tells him her and Victor were friends that began sexting each other. However, she thought the relationship was going too fast and asked to break up. Victor later found her at a club and dragged her into an alley, where he attacked her. He said that if she ever told anyone, he would get his grandfather to fire her father from his job. Though Barrister says they need to call the police, Emily refuses, saying no one will believe her because he has all the pictures and texts in his possession. The next day, Dr. Gladson tells Barrister that Victor is coming in for a small operation , and that he wants him to be his anesthesiologist. A plan forms in his mind and he agrees. As he slips the rubber mask over Victor's mouth and nose, he tells him that he knows what he did to his daughter. The beeping noise comes again, and he realizes it is synchronized with the lines on the heart monitor. Twenty minutes into the operation, Victor overdoses on anesthesia and dies. Barrister puts on a show to try and save him. He smiles as the sheet is pulled over the body. The beeping noise stops as the plug is pulled on the heart monitor. Cast David Ault as Barrister Erika Sanderson as Emily/police officer James Cleveland as Victor David Cummings as Dr. Gladson Category:Tales Category:Season 8 Category:S.H. Cooper Category:David Ault Category:Erika Sanderson Category:James Cleveland Category:David Cummings Category:Illustration Category:Charlie Cody